A packaged engine working machine is known as a cogeneration apparatus in which a generator and/or a refrigerant compressor serving as working machine(s) are/is driven by an engine to perform electric power generation and/or heat pump air conditioning and to produce warm water by utilizing exhaust heat generated in electric power generation and/or heat pump air conditioning. Such a packaged engine working machine is adapted so that an engine, a working machine driven by the engine, and electrical components for the engine and the working machine are stored inside a package.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an electrical component box for an outdoor unit adapted so that an inner space of the electrical component box for storing electrical components are partitioned into two spaces.